The following Background of the Invention is intended to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to be prior art.
There are a variety of medical and environmental diagnostic devices currently on the market. Most are designed to work in conjunction with a rapid analysis test device, such as a chemical or immunological test card. Some are used in clinical settings to test for indicators of health or disease. Others are used in nonclinical settings, such as by employment agencies, athletic commissions and prison facilities, to test for illicit drugs. Most if not all are complicated to use, requiring the technician to perform several steps to accomplish the analysis, or do not promote hygiene or the maintenance of sample purity. Most if not all existing devices simply are not designed to separate an aliquot of sample for testing, simultaneously preserving the remaining sample in an unadulterated state for confirmation or other testing at a later or earlier time.